Modern automotive passenger vehicles may include a driver-side and passenger-side front seat oriented facing a normal forward direction of travel. A rear passenger area that includes at least one row of rear seats may be positioned aft of the front seats. The rear seats may be accessed via one or more separate rear doors. The rear seats of modern passenger vehicles may include lap and shoulder seat belts and buckles which together secure a passenger or object with respect to a surface of the rear seats. Passengers seated in a child restraint may be secured to one of the rear seats via the same seat belts and buckles, and/or via connection of the child restraint to a set of permanent LATCH (“Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children”) anchors positioned with respect to the rear seat. The child restraint may be forward or rear facing.
There have been instances where a driver, or other responsible leaves a passenger in the rear passenger area when exiting the vehicle. In view of the foregoing, a passenger reminder system to provide a notification to a driver regarding rear passengers is provided. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.